musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1980
Bands Formed * New Order * R.E.M. Singles Released *Love Will Tear Us Apart Joy Division *Atmosphere Joy Division *Train in Vain The Clash *Ashes to Ashes David Bowie *Holiday in Cambodia Dead Kennedys *A Forest The Cure *Comfortably Numb Pink Floyd *Going Underground/The Dreams of Children The Jam *Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Clampdown The Clash *The Great Curve Talking Heads *Fade to Grey Visage *Army Dreamers Kate Bush *The Dicks Hate the Police Dicks *Atomic Blondie *Ace of Spades Motörhead *Redemption Song Bob Marley *The Same Old Scene Roxy Music *Crosseyed And Painless Talking Heads *Born Under Punches (The Heat Goes On) Talking Heads *Academy Fight Song Mission of Burma *Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel *Echo Beach Martha and the Muffins *Israel Siouxsie & The Banshees *Totally Wired The Fall *Babooshka Kate Bush *I Got You Split Enz *Requiem Killing Joke *Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime The Korgis *Cities Talking Heads *Kill the Poor Dead Kennedys *Treason (It's Just a Story) The Teardrop Explodes *Happy House Siouxsie & the Banshees *Breathing Kate Bush *I Will Follow U2 *Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Embarrassment Madness *Generals and Majors/Don't Lose Your Temper XTC *I Travel Simple Minds *Rudie Can't Fail The Clash *I Wanna Be Sedated Ramones *Christine Siouxsie & the Banshees *Garbageman The Cramps *A Song From Under the Floorboards Magazine *Could You Be Loved Bob Marley *Rescue Echo & the Bunnymen *The Breaks Kurtis Blow *Do Nothing/Maggie's Farm The Specials *Underpass John Foxx *Mirror in the Bathroom The Beat *How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' The Fall *10:15 Saturday Night The Cure *Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits *Pay to Cum! Bad Brains *Broken English Marianne Faithfull *I Believe Buzzcocks *No Self Control Peter Gabriel *Call Me Blondie *Bankrobber The Clash *Black and White The dB's *The Jean Genie/Space Oddity David Bowie *Rat Race/Rude Boys Outta Jail The Specials *Private Idaho The B-52's *Prowler Iron Maiden *Final Day Young Marble Giants *Start! The Jam *Falling and Laughing Orange Juice *Johnny and Mary Robert Palmer *Refugee Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *Tunnel of Love Dire Straits *People Who Died The Jim Carroll Band *Geno Dexys Midnight Runners *The Spirit of Radio Rush *Talk of the Town The Pretenders *Dib-Be-Dib-Be-Dize Brother "D" with Collective Effort *I Wanna Destroy You The Soft Boys *Can't Cheat Karma Zounds *Baggy Trousers Madness *Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? Ramones *Datapanik in the Year Zero-A Pere Ubu *I Zimbra Talking Heads *Dancing with Myself Generation X *Better Scream Wah! Heat *Ricky's Hand Fad Gadget *Stereotype/International Jet Set The Specials *Upside Down Diana Ross *What Use? Tuxedomoon *Diet Au Pairs *Dark Entries Bauhaus *Die Matrosen LiLiPUT *Fashion David Bowie *The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) John Williams *Gentlemen Take Polaroids Japan *Pulling Mussels (From the Shell) Squeeze *Three Little Birds Bob Marley *Blue Boy Orange Juice *Run Like Hell Pink Floyd *Neon Knights Black Sabbath *Night Boat to Cairo Madness *We Are Glass Gary Numan *Sister Europe The Psychedelic Furs *Io se fossi Dio Giorgio Gaber *Runaway Boys Stray Cats *Running Free Iron Maiden *Ah Leah! Donnie Iris *Nobody's Hero/Tin Soldiers Stiff Little Fingers *Mr. Clarinet The Birthday Party *Is It All Over My Face Loose Joints *Whip It Devo *Master Blaster (Jammin') Stevie Wonder *Girl You Want Devo *No-One Driving John Foxx *Para ti Paraíso *Bad Reputation Joan Jett *Freedom of Choice Devo *Turning Japanese The Vapors *To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet *So Long Fischer-Z *At the Edge Stiff Little Fingers *C'30, C'60, C'90 Go Bow Wow Wow *Summer Fun The Barracudas *Bear Cage The Stranglers *Do You Feel My Love? Eddy Grant *Whose Problem? The Motels *Sexy Eyes Dr. Hook *Bring It All Home Gerry Rafferty *I Could Be So Good for You Dennis Waterman *Dirty Mind Prince *Nights in White Satin The Moody Blues *It's No Game David Bowie *I Don't Remember Peter Gabriel *It's Kinda Funny Josef K *Best Friend/Stand Down Margaret (Dub) The Beat *Over You Roxy Music *Dreiklangs-Dimensionen Rheingold *More Bounce to the Ounce Zapp *Funkytown Lipps Inc. *Stomp The Brothers Johnson *Groenlandia Zombies *I Die: You Die Gary Numan *At Last I Am Free Robert Wyatt *Dog Eat Dog Adam and the Ants *Hungry Heart Bruce Springsteen *Touch Too Much AC/DC *Terror Couple Kill Colonel Bauhaus *(Just Like) Starting Over John Lennon *Biko Peter Gabriel *Another Nail in My Heart Squeeze *Breaking the Law Judas Priest *Komakino Joy Division *Oh Yeah Roxy Music *Cherchez le garçon Taxi Girl *Getting Nowhere Fast Girls at Our Best *Ten Feet Tall XTC *We Got the Beat The Go-Go's *Nagasaki Nightmare Crass *Wardance Killing Joke *Die Young Black Sabbath *This World of Water New Musik *Angel Witch Angel Witch *A Lover's Holiday/Glow of Love Change *Elstree Buggles *Sanctuary Iron Maiden *My Perfect Cousin The Undertones *Mercenaries (Ready for War) John Cale *The Puppet Echo & the Bunnymen *I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down Elvis Costello *Crazy Train Ozzy Osbourne *Take Your Time (Do It Right) The S.O.S. Band *When I Dream The Teardrop Explodes *Love T.K.O. Teddy Pendergrass *Can You Feel It The Jacksons *Too Much Too Young The Specials *Fiery Jack The Fall *That's the Joint Funky 4+1 *Private Life Grace Jones *The Lonely Spy Lori & The Chameleons *King/Food for Thought UB40 *One Step Ahead Split Enz *Burning Car John Foxx *Horror en el hipermercado Alaska y Los Pegamoides *Mine Mine Mind Roky Erickson and the Aliens *Antmusic Adam and the Ants *Hey Nineteen Steely Dan *December Will Be Magic Again Kate Bush *Towers of London XTC *Love Canal Flipper *(Theme From) New York, New York Frank Sinatra *The Durutti Column Single The Durutti Column *Late in the Evening Paul Simon *Coming Up Paul McCartney *Changeling Simple Minds *White Girl X *Back in Black AC/DC *Magic Olivia Newton-John *He Stopped Loving Her Today George Jones *Decontrol Discharge *Let My Love Open the Door Pete Townshend *Gathering Dust Modern English *Another One Bites the Dust Queen *Hells Bells AC/DC *The Winner Takes It All ABBA *You Shook Me All Night Long AC/DC *Everything Works If You Let It Cheap Trick *There, There My Dear Dexys Midnight Runners *Is Vic There? Department S *Warm Moving Bodies The Units *Hands Off She's Mine The Beat *Uptown Prince *No Woman, No Cry Bob Marley *Der Räuber und der Prinz Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft *Staring at the Rude Boys The Ruts *Let's Build a Car Swell Maps *King's Call Phil Lynott *Seven Minutes to Midnight Wah! Heat *Pressure Drop Toots and The Maytals *Fame/Golden Years David Bowie *I'm Coming Out Diana Ross *You'll Always Find Me in the Kitchen at Parties Jona Lewie *Don't Stand So Close to Me The Police *I Hope I Never Split Enz *Touch and Go The Cars *Rainbow Warrior Bleak House *The Zoo Scorpions *Living After Midnight Judas Priest *The Plastic Age Buggles *The Bed's Too Big Without You The Police *High Fidelity Elvis Costello *Jersey Girl Tom Waits *Too Many Creeps Bush Tetras *Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad? Prince *When I'm With You Sparks *Fade Away Bruce Springsteen *Turn It On Again Genesis *New Amsterdam Elvis Costello *Passing Strangers Ultravox *Children of the Sea/Lady Evil Black Sabbath *Simply Thrilled Honey Orange Juice *Into the Night Benny Mardones *Adrenalin Throbbing Gristle *Staten & kapitalet Ebba Grön *Kings of the Wild Frontier Adam and the Ants *Drug Train The Cramps *Give Me Back My Man The B-52's *Seconds Too Late Cabaret Voltaire *Wednesday Week The Undertones *Heyday The Sound *Debbie Harry Family Fodder *Give Me the Night George Benson *The Call Up The Clash *Stop The Cavalry Jona Lewie *Do You Wanna Dance? The Silver *Telegram Sam Bauhaus *Flight A Certain Ratio *Highway Rider Black Axe *Dirty Back Road The B-52's *All Over the World Electric Light Orchestra *Precious The Pretenders *Persons Unknown/Bloody Revolutions Poison Girls/Crass *Sex The Urinals *Sleepwalk Ultravox *I Need Two Heads The Go-Betweens *Commercial Single The Residents *11 O'Clock Tick Tock U2 *Against the Wind Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band *Outside the Trains Don't Run on Time Gang of Four *Misunderstanding Genesis *Savoir-Faire Family Fodder *Burn Rubber (Why You Wanna Hurt Me) The Gap Band *Guten Morgen Vogel *Someone's Looking at You The Boomtown Rats *Isn't She Lovely Stevie Wonder *Biomutanten Les Vampyrettes *Jukebox Babe Alan Vega *Sailing Christopher Cross *Anticipation Delta 5 *Duchess Genesis *Alabama Song David Bowie *Missing Words The Selecter *Maybe Tomorrow The Chords *Behind the Mask Yellow Magic Orchestra *Here Comes My Girl Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *The Friend Catcher The Birthday Party *A Day Without Me U2 *Will You? Hazel O'Connor *Patio Set The Embarrassment *Shack Up A Certain Ratio *Dalek I Love You (Destiny) Dalek I Love You *The Hardest Part Blondie *747 (Strangers in the Night) Saxon *Teen Line The Shivvers *Nerve Pylon The Lines *Swans on Glass Modern English *Heavy Metal Mania Holocaust *Jane Jefferson Starship *La chica de ayer Nacha Pop *B Colin Newman *The New Rap Language Spoonie Gee & The Treacherous Three *Fever The Cramps *Double Heart Robert Rental *Where There's a Will There's a Way/In the Beginning There Was Rhythm The Pop Group/The Slits *Kebabträume Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft *Warhead U.K. Subs *Clubland Elvis Costello *Divina Radio Futura *Together Testors *Sometimes a Fantasy Billy Joel *Amoureux solitaires Lio *Independence Day The Comsat Angels *Enamorado de la moda juvenil Radio Futura *Red Frame/White Light Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Women in Uniform Iron Maiden *Army Life The Exploited *Race With the Devil Girlschool *I Love You Climax Blues Band *Man Next Door The Slits *Mr. Crowley Live Ozzy Osbourne *Give Me Your Love Sylvia Striplin *Mr. Jones The Psychedelic Furs *Funkin' for Jamaica (N.Y.) Tom Browne *Sex Machine The Crawling Chaos *Nagasaki mon amour Polyphonic Size *I Wanna Get Married De Cylinders *This Wreckage Gary Numan *If I Didn't Love You (I'd Hate You) Squeeze *Dark Companion Tuxedomoon *Gunman Michael Prophet *The Turn of a Friendly Card The Alan Parsons Project *Janitor Suburban Lawns *Shoot Out the Lights Diamond Head *Suis-je normale Nini Raviolette *And the Cradle Will Rock... Van Halen *Too Nice to Talk To The Beat *Circus Games Skids *I'm Alive Electric Light Orchestra *Don't Wait Up for Me The Beat *Get Up and Use Me Fire Engines *Play The Game Queen *The Affectionate Punch The Associates *I'm Ready Kano *For My Country UK Decay *Strobe Light The B-52's *Strong Arm of the Law Saxon *I Second That Emotion Japan *It's a War Kano *Carry On J.J. Cale *The Greatest Cockney Rip-Off Cockney Rejects *Clones (We're All) Alice Cooper *Cheap Sunglasses ZZ Top *Baby, I Love You Ramones *Sweet Danger Angel Witch *Euthenics Modern Eon *On the Road Again Willie Nelson *Waterfalls Paul McCartney *The History of the World (Pt. 1) The Damned *Three Minute Hero The Selecter *Original Sin Theatre of Hate *West One (Shine on Me) The Ruts *All Systems Go Poison Girls *Radio Drill Time Josef K *Metronome Manicured Noise *Lips That Would Kiss The Durutti Column *My Mother Was a Friend of an Enemy of the People Blurt *Bimbo Yello *Flirtin' With Disaster Molly Hatchet *Afrika Is Burning, and the Black Man Is Doing the Freak Safi Abdullah *Crystal Japan David Bowie *Vertige de l'amour Alain Bashung *Fireside Favourite Fad Gadget *I Ain't Gonna Stand for It Stevie Wonder *L'encre de tes yeux Francis Cabrel *The Tide Is High Blondie *Are Everything/Why She's a Girl From the Chainstore Buzzcocks *Ma Quale Idea Pino D'Angiò *Music Is a Better Noise Essential Logic *Banana Republic The Boomtown Rats *Rydeen Yellow Magic Orchestra *Oops Upside Your Head The Gap Band *Woman in Love Barbra Streisand *Xanadu Olivia Newton-John & Electric Light Orchestra *Emotional Rescue The Rolling Stones *Celebration Kool & the Gang *I Hear You Now Jon and Vangelis *Let's Do Rock Steady The Bodysnatchers *Use It Up and Wear It Out Odyssey *Suicide Is Painless The MASH *Hit Me With Your Best Shot Pat Benatar *More Than I Can Say Leo Sayer *Gotta Pull Myself Together The Nolans *No Doubt About It Hot Chocolate *What You're Proposing Status Quo *All out of Love Air Supply *Jump to the Beat Stacy Lattisaw *My World Secret Affair *Cupid - I Loved You for a Long Time The Spinners *Let's Go Round Again Average White Band *My Way of Thinking/I Think It's Going to Rain Today UB40 *Every Woman In The World Air Supply *Let Me Talk Earth, Wind & Fire *Brazilian Love Affair George Duke *Marie, Marie Shakin' Stevens *The Groove Rodney Franklin *What's Another Year Johnny Logan *All I Ever Wanted Santana *January February Barbara Dickson *Modern Girl Sheena Easton *A Taste of Bitter Love/Bourgie, Bourgie Gladys Knight & the Pips *Mariana Gibson Brothers *Let's Hang On Darts *To Be or Not To Be B.A. Robertson *Buzz Buzz a Diddle It Matchbox *Babe Styx *Never Knew Love Like This Before Stephanie Mills *Lost in Love *Look What You've Done To Me *9 to 5 Dolly Parton *Keep On Loving You REO Speedwagon *Twilight Café Susan Fassbender *Days Are OK The Motels *Georgie and the Noisy Ghost Various Artists Albums Released * February 29: Mr. Partridge - Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage * March 31: Genesis - Duke * April 22: The Cure - Seventeen Seconds * July 17: Joy Division - Closer * September 2: Dead Kennedys - Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables * September 12: XTC - Black Sea * October 8: Talking Heads - Remain in Light Other Events *Bananarama stops playing instruments and concentrate on vocals. Matches * Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Festivals * Pinkpop 1980 Classical music [ edit ] **January 3 : First performance of Epitaph for oboe and piano by Witold Lutosławski **January 29 : First performance of Novelette for Orchestra by Witold Lutosławski **June 18 : First performance of Concerto for chamber orchestra by Johan Kvandal **June 25 : first performance of A madrigal opera by Philip Glass **August 24 : First performance of Double Concerto for oboe, harp and chamber orchestra by Witold Lutosławski **November 16 : First performance of Nocturne for piano og altfløyte of Johan Kvandal Category:Year Category:Years